


《红高跟》 chapter-14

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 丹麦女孩AU跨行别虫本章PWP章节踩雷：车震、脐橙，做爱





	《红高跟》 chapter-14

衣服被扔在前座的靠背上，可怜的小姑娘现在全身就剩下一件单薄的红色吊带，她的大腿根部正被男人的手掌狠狠地掐住，手指挪开的时候隐隐约约能看见红色的印子，那是被粗鲁的男人折磨留下的痕迹。

Peter不记得他们是怎么纠缠到一起的，好像是自己先亲吻上了这个花花公子，她青涩的吻技在男人面前简直小巫见大巫，但Tony偏偏一副很受用的模样，他张开嘴迎合着Peter的动作。在女孩儿的舌头探进来的时候，Tony毫不犹豫地缠了上去。

接吻间Tony就开始动手扒下女孩儿的衣服，直到他的姑娘全身只剩下那件红吊带，Tony用手指攥着那单薄的布料，天才的脑袋在快速转动着，他松开了那件可怜的衣服。

穿着吧，还挺好看的。Tony暗暗想到。·

男人的阴茎戳进了女孩儿柔软的后穴里，硕大的龟头进入时，Peter忍不住呜咽了一声，Tony抬起头从女孩儿的胸前离开，他将头埋进她的脖颈处，嘴唇覆在那一小块白皙的皮肤上，嘴巴微微用力吸吮出一个暧昧的红色印子。

"Peter?"男人喊了一声，他的声音沙哑低沉，像是刚睡醒的模样，然而Peter像是没听见一样，她昂高自己的头颅，眼睛直勾勾地看着天花板。

她在想她今天做的事情对吗？

搭在Tony肩膀上的手用力握紧了拳头，女孩儿的指甲掐进了自己柔软的手掌心里。她闭上了眼睛，眼泪从眼角悄悄滑落，Tony的阴茎还在她的身体里肆意冲撞，Peter喘了一口气，张开眼睛的时候眼里已经是一片坚定。

她没有错。

Peter用双手捧住男人的头，然后热情地凑上去，她的舌头从Tony微张的嘴唇间探了进去，男人唇上细碎的胡须扎得她有些疼，Peter像是泄恨一样，尖锐的虎牙咬向Tony的唇瓣，男人被突如其来的疼痛惹得皱眉，"小老虎?"Tony扯开Peter，眯起的眼睛里流露着亮光，他抬起自己的腰身，硕大的阴茎抽离开来，只剩下龟头还在Peter柔软的小穴里。Tony轻轻晃动着腰身带着自己的阴茎在女孩儿的小穴口浅浅地插着，他焦糖色的大眼盯着Peter因为情欲变得通红的脸蛋，"你得为你的行为负责kid。"说着男人伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇瓣，兴许是Peter真的太过用力，他在自己的嘴上尝到了血腥的铁锈味。

Peter还在发懵，她觉得自己的眼前一片模糊，不知道是不是被泪水糊住眼眶的问题，女孩儿甚至看不清Tony的模样，她试图伸出手去，想要触碰Tony的脸庞，好让自己有些真实感，可手还没来得及碰到对方的肌肤，下身那个脆弱的地方就被男人狠狠地攻击。

"Tony……啊！"女孩儿的头被迫顶到了车顶，男人抱着她就着阴茎插入的姿势，略微艰难地在狭窄的车间里换了个姿势，他将他的宝贝儿摁在自己的腿上，Peter的身体除了被男人压住的大腿，就剩下后背抵在驾驶座的后背椅上，" Mr.Stark……no。"Peter的泪水止不住地从眼睛跑出来，有些顺着女孩儿秀气的脸庞滑下滴落在男人的手背上，"你不是很喜欢吗？"Tony笑着，伸手擦了擦小孩儿的脸，然后坏心眼地用手指拧了拧她左胸前的那颗红缨。

Peter的阴茎随着男人抽插的动作在晃动着，女孩儿想要伸手过去抚慰自己的欲望，却不得不因为男人一波又一波的攻击将两只手抓紧靠近车窗顶上的把手。

"唔……轻，轻点，sir我求你了呜呜呜。"Peter的声音带上了哭腔，女孩儿觉得自己的蜘蛛能力在这场游戏里被消磨得一无所有，她曾经还徒手接下冬兵具有攻击性的一拳，可现在Peter连推开这个卸下铠甲只叫得上健壮的男人的力气也没有，这么想着，Peter咽呜着在Tony的又一次狠狠顶入的时候，用力将自己凑近男人的脖颈，她将头埋进去，张嘴就朝那块皮肉咬下去。

男人丝毫不在意Peter野兽一般的行为，他将自己深深地埋在女孩儿的身体里，用手臂紧紧抱住小孩儿，他学着Peter的模样将自己的头颅也埋进她的脖颈处，他突然想起关于狼族的一些说法，狼族之间有特殊的信息素味道，Tony用力在Peter的脖颈处吸了吸，恍惚间他好像闻到小孩儿身上有股叫不出名堂的香气，不像是超市里贩卖的沐浴乳的味道，更多的像是从女孩儿身体里散发出来的，那股从血液里渗透出来的香甜气息。

好像是Omega吧？网上流传的说法。Tony伸出舌头在女孩儿的脖颈处舔了舔，他的牙齿隐隐地在发痒，虎齿的尖端叫嚣着要男人朝那块覆盖着血管的皮肉咬下去，最好用上全部的力气去撕咬那块地方，这样就能让女孩儿的血液流淌出来。

“Peter？”男人叫着，将阴茎又捅进了一个深度，“嘶····宝贝儿放松，太紧了。”Tony拨了拨女孩儿散落下来的头发，他将那些细碎的头发拨到一边露出女孩儿精致的小脸蛋，他凑了上去在Peter略微带着点婴儿肥的脸蛋上亲了一口。

Peter眯着眼睛，时不时地去用手擦擦自己的眼睛，“Mr.Stark···嗯啊···”她的声音软软的，就像是夏天在高温下即将融化的冰淇淋。快感已经占据了女孩儿的大脑，Peter全身的感觉都被调动去感受那根插在自己小穴里的大肉棒。

”嗯，不行了，好大。“Peter的眼神开始恍惚，·抓在车把上的手不知不觉中松开来，她迷迷糊糊地朝两个人结合的地方摸过去，Tony亲了亲Peter的嘴角并没有阻止她的行为，男人的眼睛死死地盯着女孩儿的手，直到她摸上自己的阴茎，Peter的手像是被烫到一样，猛地往回缩。

Tony低低地笑了起来，“谁在操你？”Tony抓住了Peter缩回的那只手，Peter的指尖有点湿湿的，上边沾着的是刚才触摸阴茎留下来的淫液，Peter不知道自己的小穴还会分泌液体，她的脸有些红，被Tony抓住手之后女孩儿微微挣扎着想要挣开男人的手，却被男人乘机看扣住了手指。

Tony的大眼睛直勾勾地看着女孩儿，嘴角的笑容带着些许痞子气，“舒服吗？”Tony把Peter的手举到自己的唇边，轻轻地在上边落下一个吻，“Peter？”今天晚上Tony叫了女孩儿的名字好多次，似乎是在确认这个孩子真的是在他的怀里一样。

一遍一遍地，Tony似乎不知道厌倦，身下抽插小穴的动作已经停了下来，他就这样安静地埋在女孩儿的身体里。Peter的肠肉一缩一缩地咬着男人的肉棒，Peter觉得有点痒，她想让男人动一动，于是她动了动自己的腰身，女孩儿感受着阴茎在自己穴道里戳动的感觉。

“啪！”Tony空闲的那只手一巴掌打在了女孩儿挺翘的臀肉上，"啊！“疼痛感让Peter回过神来，她尖叫了一声，然后狠狠地瞪了这个下手狠重的男人，她想她的屁股上一定留下了Tony的手掌印，她觉得那块皮肉有点儿痒痒。

“Mr.Stark···”Peter可怜兮兮地叫到，她还是有点不甘心，她轻轻晃动自己的腰身，试图勾起男人的性欲，狭小的空间里的冷气已经不管用了，Peter觉得自己身体里有一把不知名的火，而Tony就是对她而言最管用的灭火器。

可偏偏这个男人好不作为地坐着，只是一遍一遍地亲吻着她的手然后喊着她的名字。

“想我动吗？”男人问，又在Peter的手上落下一个吻。

Peter的眼里已经攒满了情欲的泪水，细长的睫毛颤抖着。她点点头，像只受伤的小兽趴进男人的怀里，她的耳朵靠在Tony的胸膛上，男人铿锵有力的心跳声透过皮肉传进女孩儿的耳朵里，这让Peter的心定下来，安心极了。

男人的耐心似乎还没有用尽，他还在忍耐着，等Peter开口说出那几句话。

“想我动吗？”Tony又问了一遍。

“你得说出来我才知道啊kid。”男人松开了女孩儿的手，转而抓住她的手指一根一根地亲吻着，“说出来。”Peter突然想起一部电影，那个迷人的男主角有着傲人的吸血鬼血统，当时他就是这样用自己外表和虚假的温暖引诱他的猎物下钩，他要他的猎物心甘情愿地为他献上美味的食物。

Tony此刻不就是这样吗？

后穴的瘙痒感越来越强烈，未经抚慰的身体越发的空虚，“要，Mr.Stark求你了，动一动，啊！”女孩儿的话还没来得及说完，人已经被Tony狠狠地顶了一下，男人的双手握住她纤细的腰身，下身大力地在小穴里冲撞，每一下都似乎要把自己的阴茎全部塞进女孩儿的后穴里边，就连睾丸也不放过。

“宝贝儿你真的好紧，放松，你要夹断我了。”

“啊···Tony，轻一点呜呜呜。”

“不行了，呜呜，你···你慢点。”

女孩儿的阴茎还是没有得到抚慰，男人的双手顾着扣紧她的腰身，而Peter自己也只能死死地抓住男人的肩膀好让自己不被甩出去。

可这并不妨碍她达到高潮，女孩儿的阴茎在抽插间一甩一甩的，白色的浊液从小小的马眼口溢出来，有些顺着柱身流到她的双腿间，有的随着两人的动作被甩了出去。

车内的香水气息已经被着糜烂的情欲味道所代替，恍惚间Peter好像在空气中闻到了精液的腥味，这个认知让她更加的兴奋，后穴男人的阴茎抽出的时候死死缠住，一部分殷红的穴肉甚至跟着阴茎出去，却又在男人的又一次的进入时被带回温热的小穴里。

Peter尖叫着，过于激烈的快感让她没有办法应付，通红的阴茎一抖一抖地射出第一股精液，它们洒在两个人的身上，把两个人的身体弄得一塌糊涂。

“Peter你看外边。”迷迷糊糊间Peter听到男人喊自己的名字，她顺着男人的意思往车外看过去，却被硬生生地吓了一大跳。

安保的脸贴在车子的玻璃上，被人窥视做爱的羞耻感瞬间涌上，“不要啊！！！”Peter开始在男人的怀里挣扎起来，力气大得Tony差点抓不住她。

窗外的男人眉毛紧紧地皱了起来，这辆看起来身价不菲的车辆停在这个地方已经停了好久，本来是没什么，有钱人都爱将车子停在显眼的地方。可当他走近这辆四个圈的时候，安保发现这辆车子正在发抖，强烈的好奇心让他止不住脚步地走上前去。

安保先生尽可能地靠近这辆车子的车窗，试图从窗户看出些什么。

可终究是富贵人家的四个圈，外人在车外完全看不见车里边的风景。Peter还在死命地往车子的另一边躲过去，却毫无办法地被男人抓住继续操弄。

年轻的小孩儿完全不知道别人看不见车子里边是什么情况，她只知道那个陌生男人将自己淫荡的一面全部看了进去，现场的AV秀让女孩儿的羞耻心爆棚，她的泪水止不住地流出来。

“求你了呜呜呜，Sir放开我呜呜呜。”

“拜托Mr.Stark，求你了呜呜呜 。”

女孩儿的哀求在男人的耳朵里毫无作用，Tony依旧我行我素地做着自己的事情，Peter的哭声反而勾起了他的占有欲，Tony眯起眼睛，长长的睫毛投下一小片阴影，“我爱你，Peter。”就像是报复，报复女孩儿方才的不乖巧，男人一口咬在了Peter圆润的耳垂上，并且在女孩儿又一次尖叫声中将阴茎送到她身体的最深处，狠狠抵住那一块肠肉，将滚烫的精液射了进去。

“啊啊啊。“

床上的人已经安然入睡，Tony站在落地窗前总觉得有什么不对劲，他端着酒杯轻轻晃动，猩红的酒液散发着浓香，撞击杯壁的时候留下一圈又一圈的痕迹。

有什么不对劲呢？男人抿了一口酒，他侧过身子将视线移到床上，那个不久前还被自己摁在腿上操弄的孩子刚好转了个身，她睡觉的时候有些不安分，被子被小英雄踹开来，白皙袖长的腿就这么暴露在空气中。

男人还是想不通，他放下酒杯走了过去，Tony坐在床边盯着Peter的睡颜发愣。

到底是哪里呢？Tony觉得自己的脑袋好像要爆炸了，他想要细细地回想之前发生过的所有事情，却什么也想不起来。

是Peter吗？

男人盯着小孩儿，后背一阵阵的发冷汗。

他好像想起来，在车上的时候他们根本就没有做太多的前戏，就连进入Peter的后穴的时候也没有那么困难，反倒像是一开始就扩张好的。

越是这么想，Tony就越觉得心慌。他像是疯了一样冲进洗浴间，从Peter那堆脏衣服里找到那个全黑的带有细微摄像头的蛛丝发射器。

拿到东西之后Tony静悄悄地离开了房间，他回到自己的地下实验室把蛛丝和自己的网络连上，他觉得这里应该能查出点什么，男人吞咽了下唾沫，心里做了最坏的打算。

就在他准备点开蛛网发射器程序时，一个框架弹了出来。

“Boss，您已失去最高权限。”是Friday。

Tony的身体开始抖了起来，那个女孩儿都知道了，自己所有的卑劣的行为早就被那个孩子知道得一清二楚。

Tony不敢去想后果，Peter知道了为什么不拆穿他？原以为自己是站在食物链顶端的猎人，却没想到看似弱小的猎物爪牙也锋利得很。

“Peter····”男人呢喃着，眼里的光芒已经消失得无影无踪。

你到底还知道多少。


End file.
